


The Order of Death

by TheSevenUmbrellas (RosyPages)



Series: Season 2 fix-it fics [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Commission battle, Ghosts, I clearly don't know how to use tags, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus Uses his Powers, Klaus fights, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Season 2, Season 2 fixit, Season 2 spoilers, end battle, season 2 end, tua season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPages/pseuds/TheSevenUmbrellas
Summary: In the fight against the Commission, Klaus uses his powers instead of Vanya.
Series: Season 2 fix-it fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861315
Comments: 59
Kudos: 901





	The Order of Death

Klaus could almost hear his father’s voice. _Assess the situation. Do not panic, Number Four._ He resisted the urge to tell his father to stuff it. The line had to be drawn somewhere and speaking to imaginary voices was where he was drawing it.

His siblings clearly couldn’t remember their father’s training, because they were sprinting across the field in full blown panic. To be fair to Number Five and Diego though, they _were_ trying to outrun a spray of bullets.

The mob of masked weirdos grew closer. Luther tried to grab Klaus’ shoulder, pulling him away.

Klaus so wanted to listen. _Just let Diego and Five handle it!_ the more logical, self-preserving part of his brain thought. His brothers were cowering behind a tractor. Five’s hands glowed. They stayed exactly where they were. Why did Five always run out of juice at the worst moments?

“Klaus, let’s go,” Allison growled. She and Luther had already run halfway to the barn. Where were they even going to hide? With the kid trying to blow up the barn? Vanya was doing her best to contain him… but that meant she couldn’t help them outside. In just a few seconds, the bullets would meet the barn and then? Klaus didn’t want to be caught between Super Powered Child vs the Commission. 

“Wait a second,” Klaus called to his brother and sister. They stared like he’d grown two heads.

But Klaus could see something they didn’t… For every Commission agent, there were a small mob of ghosts at their side. After all, these were assassins. Hazel and ChaCha times a thousand.

He really should just go back inside… Let someone else handle this. But the bullets were cocooning Diego and Five. They hunched over, panicked. He was sure Diego was thinking up a half-cooked scheme to protect Five that would _probably_ get them all killed.

Stupid hero complex! Why couldn’t they all just be like Klaus and run away all the time?

Except this time…

Klaus raised his hands. A bullet hit the grass at his foot. Blue energy sparked in his palms. Another bullet whizzed past his ear. _Thank the little girl on the bike that they’re shit shots_. He pushed with his hands. A ripple of blue burst forth, enveloping the field.

Veins of blue snaked through the mob.

There was a pause. The Commission were probably wondering where the translucent glowing people had come from.

But then someone screamed.

The ghosts attacked.

It was very messy. Klaus had to look away.

He flinched when arms enveloped him, convinced his own spirits had found him. The faces from the mausoleum were still imprinted on the back of his eyelids.

Luther’s voice whispered in his ear, “Let’s go.”

This time Klaus followed him. He did not look back.

The screaming stopped. No more bullets were fired.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot to "fix" the scene. I'm going to do more and I'm also going to do longer pieces! So, if anyone had any suggestions lemme know here or on Tumblr @Thesevenumbrellas  
> PLEASE COMMENT BECAUSE COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY! :D


End file.
